It Always Starts At the Town Meetings
by Ralieber
Summary: Pre-curse being broken; no plot. Just a one-shot on one of my visions of Regina and Emma getting together. Pure smut.


Emma was slumped down in her chair doodling on a piece of scratch paper, willing for the meeting to just end already. It was one of their weekly town meetings and Emma wanted to be anywhere but there. Nevermind the fact that the meetings were always incredibly boring, but she found herself daydreaming about Regina quite regularly. Emma couldn't quite figure out why her brain started to think about the soft curves of Regina's body, the sway in her hips when Regina walks, or the way Regina smirks at Emma. Lately, her brain has rarely strayed away from thoughts about Regina, always igniting a fire from her chest down to her core.

Regina kept glancing back and forth between her notes and Emma Swan. Emma looked like she was not even in the room with them. Every so often, Regina swore she could see Emma out of the corner of her eye, stealing glances at Regina. Every time she thought Emma's eyes were on her, Regina could feel her body flush. The women weren't fighting but they certainly weren't best friends yet. However, Regina figured that as the mayor she was permitted to send a text to Emma to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket and she lazily pulled it out to read the text.

_Something more important on your mind, Sherriff?_

A blush crept across Emma's face as she read the text from the person she least expected to be texting her. Her fingers fumbled as she quickly shot back a text to Regina.

_Sorry, just a little preoccupied I guess._

Regina hesitated before she sent her reply.

_It's quite alright. Just try not to drool on the table, please. ;)_

Emma's heart fluttered as she read Regina's text. _Did she really just send me a wink? Is Regina flirting with me? What the hell am I supposed to say back? Do I even say anything at all?_

Regina kept her gaze focused on Emma, willing her to look up. When she finally did, Regina gave her a wink without thinking about what she was doing. _Holy shit, what did I just do?_ Regina quickly turned her gaze to her lap before looking around the table to make sure no one had seen her give Emma an inappropriate look. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice anything. About five minutes passed before Regina felt her phone buzz.

_Mayor Mills, are you feeling alright this morning?_

Nervousness crept up into Regina's stomach as her mind began to ramble with thoughts of scaring Emma away. She knew that she didn't just imagine all the stolen glances Emma had been giving her: it had been happening for the past two weeks. Regina also knew it wasn't just her and her imagination that noticed how flustered and nervous Emma became when she was around Regina recently. Ever since she had put her hand on Emma's two weeks ago and electric current went through Regina's body (which she knew happened to Emma as well) everything had been different. Regina couldn't help but dream about what the rest of Emma's skin would feel like against her own. She so desperately wanted to know how Emma's lips would feel on her own. Regina dreamed that Emma tasted as good as she looked. Regina quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she thought of a response for Emma.

_I'm feeling fine, Miss Swan. Why do you ask?_

Regina decided to leave it up to Emma to continue the flirtation if she wanted it, and Emma so wanted it. Emma thought that if the Mayor could flirt with her, she could flirt right back.

_It's just that the wink you gave me was out of character for you. Along with the way you've been staring at me as if you've never seen anything as delicious as me in the past two weeks. ;)_

Regina swore she could feel her heart skip a beat as she read the message. Her face instantly grew red and she adjusted her position in her seat, all of a sudden feeling as though she couldn't get comfortable. She look around the room to make sure she still wan't being watched when her eyes landed on Emma. A seductive wink left Emma's eye and Regina could feel herself getting wet. She began to contemplate whether or not she should continue down this dangerous path or not. Regina knew it wasn't the smartest thing to engage in, but she couldn't help herself. She had been dreaming about Emma's lips all over her body for weeks. Regina ultimately decided that she would see just how far she could push Emma.

_Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not supposed to admire a gorgeous woman when she's standing in front of me? Especially one that gives me just as many looks? I happen to know, dear, that you have been thinking the same thoughts about me as I have of you._

Emma's mouth dropped open when she read Regina's accusation. Granted, it was true: Emma wanted to know Regina tasted, the way she looked when Emma would fuck her, and if Regina's skin was that soft everywhere. But Emma wasn't sure if she should keep pressing. She didn't want to mess anything up between the two women and their relationships with Henry. So Emma ignored the wetness pooling in her underwear as she squeezed her thighs together, praying for the overwhelming sensation to leave as she texted.

_I don't know what you're talking about, Regina._

Disappointment settled in Regina as the meeting concluded. She had pushed the boundary and, of course, it didn't go in her favor. Plastering her usual smirk on her face, she ended the meeting and bid everyone farewell without another glance at Emma.

* * *

Later that night, Regina cleaned up the house while Henry was at a sleepover. No matter how hard she tried to stay away from thoughts of Emma, they always found their way into her head. Losing herself in her thoughts and her cleaning, Regina barely heard the soft knock on her front door. After it came louder a second time, she snapped out of her daze and went to answer the door, wondering who it could be. She couldn't remember inviting anyone over, and she certainly didn't have many friends that would just drop by unexpected. But when she answered the door, there stood the person she least expected to be there.

A shy, nervous looking Emma stood in the doorframe. She looked up sheepily at Regina when she answered the door. She wondered to herself how someone could be just moseying around their house and still look as though she was ready for a photo shoot.

"Emma? Henry's not here tonight, he's at a sleepover," Regina looked questioningly at the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. Regina couldn't help but notice the way that Emma's golden curls fell just perfectly down her chest. Regina's heart rate increased as she continued to take in the vision in front of her.

"I- I know. I came to see you," Emma quickly glanced from her feet to Regina's eyes. Hoping to hold her gaze and read her thoughts, Emma studied the brunette. She sighed into the air as she realized there was no going back from what she so desperately wanted to do with Regina tonight. "Can i come in?"

Regina fumbled back as she realized she had been staring at Emma for the past five minutes, silently. "Uh, of course. Come in, Miss Swan." Regina ushered Emma inside and offered her some food and a drink.

The two women walked into the kitchen and Regina poured them both a glass of water. They stole glances at one another as they drank their water, unsure of where to go from here.

Finally, Emma figured she had nothing left to lose as she set down her water glass. She walked over to Regina so that their faces were mere inches apart and Regina was pressed against the counter. Emma noticed Regina's eyes widen and her breath hitch. Regina brushed a stray curl behind Emma's ear, encouraging her to come even closer.

"Regina, should we be doing this," Emma's voice quivered a little as she spoke.

"Probably not, dear. But I can't think about anything else," Regina replied as she bit her bottom lip.

With that confession, Emma closed the space between them and firmly pressed her lips against Regina's. Parting her lips to allow Emma's tongue entrance, they both finally got to taste what they had been dreaming about for weeks. While the kiss was new, there was a familiarity to it. Regina moaned into the kiss as she ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip. The sound from Regina made Emma instantly wet and she couldn't help herself as she took Regina's lips back into her mouth and bit her bottom lip.

Regina's hands tangled into Emma's hair while Emma's hand began to explore Regina's bare back under her shirt. As Emma's fingers found Regina's bra clasp, she started to undo it.

"Wait. Let's take this upstairs," Regina took Emma's hand into her own and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Emma couldn't believe this soft side she was seeing in Regina and she wondered how long it would last for. Sometime before they reached the bedroom, Regina had taken off her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra. Emma swallowed as she took in the sight of the shirtless Mayor, feeling arousal in every inch of her body. She took her cue and removed her own shirt.

Regina led Emma to the bed and Emma pushed her down, suddenly overcome with desire. She crawled on top of Regina and crashed her lips into Regina's. Hands continued to explore as they removed each other's bras. Emma started to kiss her way down from Regina's neck to her chest, eliciting a moan from Regina. She palmed one of Regina's breasts and rolled a hardened nipple around between her fingers as Regina lifted her hips instinctively. Emma replaced her fingers with her mouth and she sucked Regina's nipple.

"God, Emma," came a breathy sigh from Regina's mouth in approval.

With the extra encouragement, Emma let her fingers explore Regina's abs before the began to undo her pants. "I have been dreaming about this for so long, Regina."

"Well stop dreaming and do, Sherriff," a smirk played out on Regina's lips as she looked into Emma's eyes.

Emma kissed Regina one last time before she removed her pants and underwear. A soft "damn" escaped from Emma's mouth as she took in the sight of the fully naked Mayor underneath her. Emma returned her lips to Regina's chest and breasts as her fingers found home where Regina wanted them the most. The heat coming from Regina didn't go unoticed by either women as Emma slid her fingers up and down Regina's opening, teasing her.

At the first contact, Regina breathed in sharply, raising her hips to obtain closer contact to the woman on top of her. Emma confirmed Regina's thoughts from her dreams when she began to speak, "Fuck, Regina. You're so wet for me".

Regina could only muster up a groan in response to Emma's observation. Emma rubbed a light circle around Regina's swollen clit before sliding two fingers into her. Regina gasped as Emma had suddenly entered her and she scraped her fingernails down Emma's back. A moan escaped from Emma's mouth at the sharp, yet pleasant, feeling in her back. Regina's reaction only caused Emma to move her hips closer into Regina to guide herself even deeper into Regina.

Spreading her legs wider to grant Emma more access, Regina's hands grabbed Emma's ass and thrust her closer to her. Throwing her head back as Emma inserted a third finger, Regina cried out.

"Fuck, yes."

Emma kissed Regina's chin before placing her lips softly on Regina's lips. At the sensual gesture, Regina opened her eyes to meet Emma's watching her intently. Emma smirked at Regina before thrusting into her even harder. She placed her palm on Regina's clit and started to move her hand in circles in a steady rhythm.

As she edged closer and closer to orgasm, Regina scraped her fingernails down Emma's back again, marking her. Both women moaned in pleasure at their individual sensations.

Emma leaned down to Regina's ear and whispered, "Come, Regina," before licking her earlobe.

"God, I'm so close," Regina moved her hips in motion with Emma's hand as she sped up her pace. She began to cry out as her walls contracted around Emma's fingers.

Feeling Regina about to crash, Emma kissed her, swallowing the moans escaping from Regina's mouth.

As Regina's body began to recover, Emma pulled out of her. At the feeling of Regina all over her hand she exclaimed, "Fuck". Realizing she was just as wet, Emma kissed Regina again as a smirk grew on Regina's face.

"Wow, I can't believe we just did that."

Emma responded in agreeance, "Yeah, me too".


End file.
